


beating the little bishop

by asvlm



Series: The solos [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asvlm/pseuds/asvlm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Vato often needs love, he decided to offer it to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beating the little bishop

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just Vato beating the bishop
> 
> Beta'd by soldierunderfire.tumblr.com

The elder often didn't need to resort to such pitiful methods of relief, normally. He often found he could will away such feelings with a cold shower or just by falling asleep. 

But tonight, Kane had assured him he wasn't going to be coming home to their shared dorm, and honestly, Vato needed a little bit to himself. He hadn't even been with a woman for more than a year, even though it wasn't for lack of trying. No, Vato didn't have the mixture of time and the ability to talk to women well enough to get them to a bed. That and the fact that he was working in the military, he only had his bed in a room shared with another man. Most women wouldn’t be willing to have two men, even vastly different as they were. 

But, Vato didn’t care about women at the moment and he certainly didn’t want to think about his shorter friend. He only wanted to have thoughts of himself, as he was indulging in self love. 

He let his hands move down his body, and he leant up to take off his shirt, throwing it carelessly, for once, onto the floor. His right hand moved down his toned abdomen, nothing to write home about, but enough to be pleasant to look at. He always kept himself toned, knowing that if he ever fell into bed, he didn’t want to be concerned about his body, by any means.

His left hand moved to his nipple, gently rubbing and stimulating it, though it didn’t do too much for him. He let his head fall back as his flat thumb moved over it, letting the feelings of pleasure run through him. He figured a woman in his head, tall and skinny, with perfect hips, and a beautiful face. He didn’t want to think of anyone from the office or someone he often encountered. It could lead to some very odd comments, after all. 

He didn’t let his thoughts stray from the beauty he concocted, feeling as his length filled with blood. He loved to feel the slow stiffening and he let it fill in his hand, as he slowly started to stroke. He imagined the woman resting over him, and his other hand in her hair, not gripping the blankets as he was. He wanted something more than just the blankets, but he knew he wasn’t going to get it. He was well endowed, enough to actually make a woman choke if he were to press but he never did. He didn’t want them to be uncomfortable, after all. In his fantasy, however, the woman was more than willing to press so far she had her nose against his pelvis, and he was breathing harshly now, thrusting into his hand. His breathing was hard and he didn’t know how short of a time had passed, or how long. He wasn’t going to edge himself, by any means, and he wanted to just finish. 

He closed his eyes, imagining his body, how it must look to another. Muscles flexing and pushing his weight off the bed, his calves tense, his forearms just slightly straining. He knew that there were men who would want him, and women just the same. He was happy being the grey fox he was, even if it meant he just had a hand at night. He wanted more, but for now, he was alright with his hand. 

He softly groaned as he felt himself finishing, as in his mind, that woman did as well. His breath was hard, and he shook slightly, but it was all worth it. He was happy and sated, and though he had to clean up just a little before he fell to bed, he didn’t mind at all. He was drowsy enough to fall into a peaceful sleep, nude as he more or less was. 


End file.
